


Candlelit Dinner

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt cooks dinner for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelit Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Candlelit Dinner  
> Pairing: Emily Merchant/Matt Anderson  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Matt cooks dinner for them  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Emily Merchant drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Matt held her close as they danced. When the song ended he kissed her cheek and led her back to the table. He had decorated the room with candles, getting frustrated when they wouldn't all stay lit.

"It's okay, Matt. I don't need perfection and I appreciate the effort."

"I'm glad you enjoyed dinner. I've only tried the cake recipe twice."

Emily reached across the table and took his hand. "It was delectable, thank you."

She loved the way he looked at her, the way it made her feel. "I love you so much, Matt."

"Love you too. Happy anniversary."


End file.
